


I Found

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Oral Sex, Refugees, spain not spanish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 但当他想到艾伦·金斯堡的时候，他理所当然以为接下来的会是摇滚乐，随便哪个他都会接受，无论是Beatles还是Radiohead。然而事实上迎接他的是古典乐，他听到钢琴琴键按到底时木块发出的撞击声，这令他几乎想哭泣。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	I Found

哦，天哪，他在心里哀嚎。不，不要让他遇见这个，当他与那双眼睛四目交接，他只能感受到一千亿颗恒星在他身旁燃烧迸裂，令他耳鸣又目眩。他几乎要忘记自己的名字，自己是谁，自己在做什么，此刻他不关心一切，他不知道什么是民族，为何有战争，意义之于宗教。他的脑海中仅剩下一个词：他，他。

弗朗西斯尝试整理出一个故事的开始，然后发现这不得不从他自己开始说起。那时候他刚从大学毕业不久，念的是一个既没有过去也没有未来的专业。这听起来有点像旁氏骗局，除了尽早转专业脱离苦海自我谋生之外只有念到博硕混个讲师身份忽悠新生选这门课一条路。弗朗西斯自然没有选后者，他的财力已不允许他再在学业上耗费时光，因此拿到毕业证书第二天就去应聘了政府部门的职位——工作量大、交接对象个个是麻烦、工资也谈不上高，但总比申请救济金要好多了。

那天他负责给一批刚进入法国境内不久的人士进行登记，只需要记录一些个人信息即可。他上一位接待的是位带着两个孩子的年轻母亲，连着她腹中还没出生的那个一起算是三个。她不会说法语，就连英语都讲得磕磕巴巴。弗朗西斯一边在心中怜悯这样一位颠沛流离的母亲，一边又为英语听力而发愁：登记上他们的名字花了好一番功夫，以至于都没有注意到他需要接待的下一位移民已经进入了房间内。

当他抬起眼来，他所见的就是这样一张脸，年轻得过分，脸颊透着红，虹膜则是一种介于绿色与琥珀色之间的奇异色泽，就连威廉·布莱克的调色板上也不存在这样的色彩。整间招待所里的阳光都集中在他身上，亦或者他本人胸膛里正燃烧着一颗太阳。

“抱歉，”弗朗西斯强迫自己把注意力放回到工作上，“你的名字是？”

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯。”

“年龄？”

“21。”

“好的。请允许我再确认一遍，你现在持有法国或者其他任何一个都柏林三号规章涵盖国家的护照吗？如果你不确定都柏林三号规章包含哪些国家，这儿有一份清单。”

“不，没有。”

“好。我们还需要了解一些关于你的信息，之后你需要采集十个指纹信息，提交申请书后等待审查的这段时间里你可以呆在庇护申请者接待中心。现在可以告诉我们你是从哪个国家前来申请庇护的吗？”

“呃。”弗朗西斯注意到他的眼睛飞快地眨了一下，“争议地区，我来自原先拥有它的那一个。”

所有人都知道如今哪两个国家在发生冲突，也无需他再多问一遍，但出于工作需要，弗朗西斯依旧得确认并还原这位移民来到法国的路线：“你离开的原因是？”

“战争。”移民的神态在吐出这个词的瞬间放松了下来，他不再看弗朗西斯的脸和笔记本，目光越出了这间窄小的办公室。他笑了笑，但不是对着弗朗西斯，而是对着那片他大概率已经回不去的土地：“人们先是烧了村子，杀光了牲畜，然后武器又被丢到了城镇里来。不光是敌方的人这样做，连我们自己也如此。嘿，我有个一起在边界上长大的朋友，我们穿着相似的衣服，在同一个学校上的学，然而却有着不同的国籍。后来战争发生，他参了军，转过头来就点着了我家的屋子啦！如果可以，我真想冲着他的脸来上一拳，就像我们小时候一样。但我做不到——我不光做不到，我还不得不转身逃跑了。” 

他这么说完，又蓦地像从梦中醒了过来一样：“抱歉，我是不是讲了些不该讲的？”

“没关系，这些不会登记上的。”弗朗西斯保存完档案，又补充上了一句，“但我为你所经历的感到抱歉。”

这句话把年轻移民逗得笑了起来：“你没必要感到抱歉，毕竟不是你脑控造成战争的，英特纳雄耐尔也不可能从这儿凭空覆盖整个地球，我觉得没有道歉的必要。”  
“那我为我的抱歉感到抱歉？”

移民脸上的笑容更灿烂了，这让他真真正正地看起来就像是墨丘利本人，头上还带着月桂枝缠绕成的金冠。他在离开房间的前一秒又回过头来对弗朗西斯道：“我喜欢你说‘抱歉’这个词时的感觉。” 

弗朗西斯决定今天让“抱歉”这个词在他的舌尖上多跳跃几次。 

第二次见面时弗朗西斯正准备去中心交一份文书报告，他这份工作的烦人之处便在于囊括了一切琐碎事务，因此当他在走廊上听到有人喊Monsieur时，他还没有意识到对方称呼的就是自己，直到一声Monsieur Désolé传来时，他才反应过来，回过头对上一双笑盈盈的眼睛。

啊，安东尼奥，世界上除了父母之外他不会再这样深刻地记着第三个人的名字了，那双流光溢彩的眼睛望得他几乎无地自容。他点头向他致意，安东尼奥就这么自然而然地走到他身边：“提交审查报告？”

“只是普通文书。”

这自来熟的年轻移民在听到这回答的瞬间突然有些手足无措了起来，但他还是努力地向弗朗西斯表述了他的请求：“那么或许你交完文书之后有空闲时间吗？”

“什么？”弗朗西斯一下子没有反应过来。

“我想请你喝杯咖啡。”他的脸颊上带着一抹红，藏在他麦色的皮肤后头，“可以的话，或许我能知道你的名字吗？”

弗朗西斯试图回忆员工培训里有无注明不得与移民密切接触的事项，不过即使有也无所谓，毕竟他是法国人，生来的使命感便在那里。如果有人唾弃爱情 ，他便要作诗大加称颂；如果有人质疑权利，他就要第一个冲上街头。

只不过他以前不晓得“喝杯咖啡”这个短句里还包括了“在厕所来上一发”这个隐藏含义。

咖啡是弗朗西斯请的，毕竟让一个初来乍到法国不久的人来请一个公务人员喝咖啡实在是不合适，更何况安东尼奥严格意义上来说还算受保护人群。

谈话半小时，安东尼奥不光知道了弗朗西斯的名字，甚至连他喜欢什么香型的香水都了如指掌；谈话一小时，弗朗西斯觉得此生已经没有比安东尼奥来得更为亲近的朋友；谈话两小时，他们已经从咖啡厅转移到了厕所，而安东尼奥吻着弗朗西斯的阴茎。 

这个场面多少都太具有视觉冲击力，弗朗西斯灵光的脑子一时都无法对此进行处理，但触觉是真实的，安东尼奥也是真实的。如果说此时有什么是不真实的话，那么指的只可能是这个世界。忘了福柯、安德森和韦伯吧！忘了无止境的文书工作和低薪待遇，忘了过去和未来！他们享有的只有现在，更何况他们彼此都还没有餍足。

他的手抖得厉害，不光是因为安东尼奥的动作，且因为他得在这狭小的空间里稳住自己的声音。安东尼奥，一颗真正的恒星，此刻正在他身旁发光发热，并把这热量也一起传递给他，这其中不存在阶梯式的消耗，因为弗朗西斯本身也在燃烧。当他的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，他能感受到血液在体内的流动，如同艾伦·金斯堡的诗句一样在叫嚣——安东尼奥还在往下，他的口腔柔软且温暖，弗朗西斯的阴茎抵着他的舌头，就像船被洋流推入港湾。

安东尼奥没有再抬头来看他，专注于自己正在做的事情，他的手指同样圈成一个圈抚慰着他的嘴顾及不到的地方，弗朗西斯挺进他的嘴里，他则报之坏心眼的啜吸。他没怎么享受过这个，更何况安东尼奥不是故事和性幻想里那些张牙舞爪的暗娼，他和他差不多年纪，甚至比他来得更热切，懂得什么叫快乐，亦懂得怎样去撷取它。

当他停下来的时候弗朗西斯在颤抖，他几乎要跌坐在水箱上。他当然不是没有性经验，安东尼奥也不会是他的第一个同性伴侣，他的生活还没有那样戏剧化。但当他想到艾伦·金斯堡的时候，他理所当然以为接下来的会是摇滚乐，随便哪个他都会接受，无论是Beatles还是Radiohead。然而事实上迎接他的是古典乐，他听到钢琴琴键按到底时木块发出的撞击声，这令他几乎想哭泣。安东尼奥处理好自己后站起来看他：“你还好吗？”

“不能比现在更好了。”弗朗西斯回答。

于是他们继续，弗朗西斯为他手淫，他白皙且指节分明的手指搭在他的性器上撸动，安东尼奥毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他的肩上，鬈发挠着弗朗西斯的脸颊。他看不到他的脸，但听得见他的哼哼声，古典乐依旧在他的脑海里徘徊，他侧过头去吻了他的颈侧。当安东尼奥射出来，略粘腻的液体顺着他的手指滴落的时候，他觉得他该去吻一下他的唇。

他们也确实这样做了，他们接吻的时候彼此都不看对方的眼睛。这个吻比他们想象得更为长久，在这期间他们尝到了咖啡、一颗橘子糖和葡萄。酸味刺激且带着辣，但他们都认为那是好的，结束时安东尼奥碰了碰弗朗西斯的手，他们的指尖短暂地接触又分开，然后他先一步推门而去。

“再见。”他说，“你应该不会因此而对我的申请表单有什么意见吧？”

“怎么会呢？”弗朗西斯隔着一扇门笑了起来，“去吧，再见，再见。”


End file.
